Mother's Instinct
by BlurredOasis
Summary: A quick fic about Aziraphale's mother instinct for other creatures besides human.


My first GO fic. I think i will continue it, you know, to see what happens to em all next. Maybe. I don't know. But here it is, short and sweet. Oh, yeah. I own nothing (literally nothing. college does that to you.) but the cat. And even that is questionable since it likes to stratch me. I've altered it slighty since the first posting, and will redo anymore things that need to be corrected. It might just be my computer, but something seems to alter the words afterI post them here. They look fine in Word, spelling and all, but then they get here and smush together. So some of that terrible grammar isn't my fault... excuses, i know. (:

* * *

"Angel?" Crowley questioned as he glanced over his shoulder towards the back room. His blond companion looked up from his glass of wine, eyebrow slight raised. 

"What is that noise? It sounds like its coming from your room." Crowley paused and when his drinking partner did nothing but stare at him with a blank gaze, he elaborated. "Sounds like a cat. Like someone had stepped—"

"Oh!" Aziraphale cried, shooting up from his spot and dashing in back. Curiosity caught, Crowley sauntered after him. He found the angel hunched over his desk, something wrapped in a cloth in his hands.

"Is that another one of your rare books?"

"Not exactly." The angel mumbled, not quite cursing himself (wouldn't that cause problems!), but definitely displeased in some sense that he couldn't lie.

"What is it?" Crowley questioned, attempting to peer over the other's shoulder, but was quickly cut off as the immortal twisted away.

"Nothing… exactly."

"Now, stop being coy with me." Crowley demanded, eliciting a sigh from his better half.

"A kitten." Aziraphale whispered, turning to face the demon and unwrapped the small bundle.

"Kitten? When did you become a nurse?"

"Well, its mother has been living near by and I feed her sometimes. She was a very beautiful calico—"

"Wait, angel. Was?"

"Yes. Someone ran her over a few nights ago, leaving behind this kitten. I couldn't just let him starve so I took him in."

Un-demon like, Crowley chuckled. Sure, he knew angels had an immeasurable amount of love they could direct toward humans—well actually any creature. But a mother's instincts like this? Oh this was good for a hundred years or so of teasing.

"But now you know, you can't hurt him. That's why I've been hiding him from you. He is only given nine lives. I don't want eight of them lost to you petrifying him."

"Oh no," Crowley muttered, looking at the black bundle that was peeping in Aziraphale's hands, "he only has seven left. You should be able to sense that."

"What I mean, dear—"

"I know, I know. Hands off the cat." He paused. "Is he really all black?"

"As dark as midnight." Aziraphale said back, carefully removing the kitten from the blanket he had wrapped him in. True, the little thing was pure black, with not even a hint of blue, white, or gray tones in the fur. He even showed off the belly, which not only produced a cry of protest from the kitten, but a raised eyebrow from Crowley.

"Huh." Crowley muttered back, his eyes trained on the fur ball. "All black. Reminds me of a certain demon's clothing style." When there came no response°, Crowley laughed. "You wouldn't happen to be caring for this thing because it reminds you of me, would you?" Arizaphale's cheeks instantaneously flushed with crimson and suddenly he became very interested in wrapping the kitten back up carefully.

"Of course not, dear. I am, after all, an angel, so that entitles loving everything, whether it looks like—" Aziraphale paused, glancing at the tailored pure black suit Crowley was wearing tonight "—something from Down There or something from Up There."

"I find it funny you would personally take care of this guy instead of giving him up to a shelter or a family. Aren't you busy with reading? He is, though… unnaturally charming, I guess if a cat can be charming at all, being all dressed in black. Good taste, the little bugger has. Any plans for him?" Aziraphale shrugged. "Perhaps Hell needs another mascot." This got another chuckle from the demon and a deep frown from the angel.

"Dear, leave this creature alone. There is plenty out there for you to… harass. Now, before you start reciting recipes for Cat Stew, will you help me feed him? Or go back to the wine." Crowley thought this over for a second. Surely feeding a kitten would get him at least snapped at from his superiors below, unless he did some dastardly to the cat, which would get him snapped at from Aziraphale here. So… the best option…

"Back to the wine it is." Crowley proclaimed, strolling back out of the room, leaving behind the angel to do the Motherly Duties.

* * *

°Aziraphale seemed good at ignoring choice comments tonight, which was very un-angelic of him, but easier to smooth over with the superiors then lying. What did human kids call it? Oh yeah, selective hearing.

* * *

The End. Unless I continue, which I might do, say a year down the road. Having an all black cat raised by an angel who is good friends with a demon seems like there could be some fun in that... Ever heard of the saying about a black cat crossing your path? Oh, I could see it now... Crowley's day of doom. A cat that is more demonic then him? Or an angelic cat that keeps "undoing" what Crowley tries to do? Hmmmm... the possibilities... 


End file.
